Catch the Wind
by MadHattress01
Summary: Corrine Sparks not Parker has lost her mom and is supposed to live with her cousin Emily. She's now convinced the big happy family is't for her anymore. Thinking mostly about cold rain and walking on the beach, how did Jacob Black get into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Ever have that feeling were you thing the world's weight is sitting on your head and won't leave? That no one is there to let you lean on his or her shoulder? That's pretty much how I feel at this moment as I watch my mother descend into her grave. We all said out last goodbyes before they closed the lid. I was the first. And after everyone else went up, I went up to her again. At any moment I thought she might raise the lid and smile like she would. But I knew she wasn't going to.

My old Aunt Maria had to pry me away from the casket as they began to lower her into the dark hole. I wonder if it's cold down there. You never know since this is Texas, home of the sidewalks of which you could fry an egg on. Now I had no one to go to. Dad left when I was only three and then got put in jail for life when he murdered three men at a bar in Louisiana. Later when I got to my aunt's house she sat down with me to talk.

"Corrine, sweetheart, we need to talk."

"Mimi, please not now." I hung up my black leather jacket on the hook next to the front door of our apartment.

"I'm serious. We need to discuss about…were your going to live when I go to St. James." She gave me that sit-down-now-or-I'll-whip-you kind of look. I knew this was coming sometime but I didn't want to hear it. It was sad that Mimi was going to a nursing home. But I didn't dare argue with her. For an eighty-three year old, she was very fit and strong.

"Alright. So were will I go? My ass of a father's in jail so what now?"

"Corrine Neveah Parker, we don't use that language in this house."

I cuss all the time and Mimi doesn't care but she always wants to sound more like a mother figure. "Ok, ok so what do have in mind?"

"Well, the only other person I can count on to look after you is your cousin Emily. I have contacted her and thinks its wonderful."

I remember Emily well. Even though there's a little age difference between us, we'd be close like sisters but act like best friends. I smile at the thought. It would be nice to live with Emily, but I would be heart broken without Mimi with me.

"Mimi, I can't just leave you. For two years I lived with you here. While mom," I had wait a few seconds before I finished my sentence. "While mom was sick she said I could live her. Two years and four months I've been with you. I can't just…"

"Rinny, I know it'll be hard but I'm getting too old. Emily will keep you company in Washington, and so will her fiancé."

I had totally forgotten about Sam, Emily's husband to be, and about her living on a reservation called La Push. And then Mimi came home one day with heavy steps. She had called Emily and asked how she was but didn't get good news. Emily was out in the woods on a hill and fell getting three long scars down her cheek. I got a picture a week later of her and Sam. It looked bad, but I was happy to see she was smiling.

"Mimi, I don't know how to live without you." I felt tear welling up at the corners of my eyes.

She patted my hand and stood up. "Come with me. I think it's time." Mimi led me into her room which smelled of lotion and peppermint. (She loves peppermint.) Then she went over to her vanity and opened her jewelry box and took out a long gold chain necklace with a large gold heart locket on the end. "You mother wanted me to give this to you when she or I couldn't take care of you anymore. I think it'll look just as beautiful on you as it did her."

She latched the beautiful chain around my neck and opened the gold heart which had a picture of her and mom in it. "Now we'll both be with you." I felt my smile go all the way up to my ears as she closed it and touched the center of it one last time.

"Well, you better get packing. You leave in two days." She gave one of her huge hugs and led me into my room to pack my things.

"Well," I said making sure my new necklace wasn't going anywhere. "If its Washington, I'd better pack all of my hoodie's." I sighed and pulled out my suitcases from my closet and started to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Brownie's and Night Sky

**AUTHERS NOTE: This is kind of after New Moon but not before eclipse. And now that I've read New Moon such a long time ago, it's hard to remember all the details. I'm sorry if I mess up; this is my first story ever. So just to clarify, it's a Jacob/OC love fan fiction and Jacob's a little over 16 almost 17. So now that all the boring parts are over, on with the story!**

I watched as we lowered the plane onto the runway of Forks, Washington. The forecast was calling for rain but it wasn't till later. But it wasn't until 3:30 and it was quarter after now. Emily and I would get soaked on the way home. The woman in the flight attendant suit told to unbuckle our seat belts and get up in an orderly fashion to get out things from the compartments above. Its kind of sad that I would only had two suitcases fully of stuff and my book bag which only held my lap top, writers journal packed with notes, and some other stuff that I found important.

I got up from my empty row and wove my way through the bodies that were lifting computer cases and carry on bags. I was the first to get off and make it into the central airport. There I saw Emily, looking around to find me. I wanted to smile but I couldn't bring myself to it since I was looking at her scars that went somewhere on her head down to her chin. But as soon as she spotted me I put on my smile and walked over to her.

"Corrine Parker, oh look how you've grown! Last time I saw you, you were four foot nothing, and now look! You as tall as me." She smiled and gave me a bear hug. I hugged her back with less enthusiasm. Not that I didn't want to hug her though.

"Actually, I go my mom's maiden name, Sparks. I just don't want any memory of my dad around me anymore."

She nodded her head. "So no more. Besides, who wants to be a _Parker_? Sparks has more of a zing to it!" We both laughed. Even if it was corny and stupid, Emily's jokes were the best.

After going through to the luggage revolver, and waiting fifteen minutes to find her dark blue suitcases, then finally got the cases shoved into the back and onto the road.

"Well, I can tell you Sam's dyeing to meet you. I told him all about you and what your like. And he might have a few friends over so don't worry. Their nice guys…sort of." I smile at her reassuringly. "I redid the guest room so I hope I did well. I got red and white bed spread and it has a desk and lamp for school and crap. But I hope it'll feel like home."

"Oh don't worry Emily, it will," I lied. Nothing will feel like home. Mimi's in the nursing home, my moms dead and my son of a bitch father is in prison. No way would I ever feel like home. Home is where you can come through the door feeling surrounded by your family. Emily was family and she did make me happy, but not Mom happy. Whenever I got scared from a nightmare when I was five, I'd climb in her bed for the rest of the night and she would put her arm around me. Or when I would come home and tell her how good I did on a test or that I got four goals for my soccer team and won; we would go to Dairy Queen for a chocolate blizzard with Oreo's. Now I had no family, nothing to call a family. Nothing I could really love.

"Earth to Rinny! We're almost there. I want to show you something. I rubbed my eyes from starring off to long to think. I looked out the window to see acres and acres of woods. Nothing like Texas. It was so green and lush I just wanted to roll around in it. I smiled again and then saw we were going to a place called La Push. Weird name but very…unique. And I loved anything weird and unique. I immediately saw a huge beach and tons of people out about them. Most had tan skin and black hair like Emily and me. The only thing that could separate me from everyone is that you could see I have blackish brown hair that I got from Mimi. And under the water when the sun is hitting it just right, you can see my hair is a reddish brown.

"Pretty cool, huh? This entire beach has belonged to La Push for years and years. And we're are right next to it along with the woods that surrounds us." She pulled up to a wooden house covered by woods, like she said, that had a cute little screen porch and everything.

Unique.

"It's small, but it's defiantly cozy." She said hauling one of my bags onto the ground and started to wheel it out into the house. I pulled my other bag from the back and took another look were I was. It was very beautiful to be out here, surrounded by greens and browns. I looked down at my half way zipped up dark green hoodie; I sort of blended in. It started to rain so I quickly ran inside and made sure my carry on didn't get wet.

"Hm, hope the boys won't get too drenched," Emily said closing the screen door behind me.

"Boys?"

"Sam usually has a few…friends over. Only about five. They might come off as childish but hey, aren't all guys like that. They're kind of like a business. You don't mind do you?"

"No, no. Emily this is your house not mine. I'm fine." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Speaking of which, I forgot about your bed room. Come on." Emily climbed a ladder that led me to another part of the house upstairs. She led me to a room with an open door that smelled like lavender incents. Inside was small but something I would enjoy; a regular sized bed, a small desk to do homework, lamp, and a window that had a perfect view of the forest. And below was the roof of the porch that I could sit on

"I hope you like it. We just found some stuff from garage sales but it's nice and comfortable. And plus a great view," Emily added opening the window as a soft breeze flew in. The rain must be hard to get through the vast trees.

"It's perfect Em, thanks for having me here," I said hugging her again. It was nice to be able to hug someone so close to mom again.

"You're my little cousin Corrine, and you will be treated like family."

That word again.

"Well, I have to put something out for the boys when they get here or else they'll show their monster side." Emily said with an eye roll and began to leave the room but stopped. "And Corrine, if you ever out in the forest. Be careful, there's some wild stuff out there."

"Oh come on, _just_ because I'm a city girl doesn't mean I can't fend for myself." But then I looked into her eyes for a split second and could tell she was dead serious. "Don't worry Emily. I promise." With that, Emily looked her normal happy self and made way into the kitchen again.

After about two minutes of just staring outside the window I began to unpack all my clothes in my tiny suitcases. But in my backpack I first got out my picture of my mom and me on my desk. It was when we were at North Carolina on summer vacation for Fourth of July. It was a perfect day and we were both out in the water splashing each other. Then after we'd dried off my mom got a man to take a close up of us. I thought it was going to look horrible since out hair was out of control and wet but my mom never cared about looks. Now that I'm looking at it, I think it's beautiful. So I begin to plug in my computer and put my notebook beside it on the desk.

Now that I have my clothes put in drawers and stuff hung up in closet I can—

"_Whoo-wi!_"

I looked out the window of the front of the house to see what made the noise. Low and behold, four guys with short haircuts, jean shorts and without shirts come across the land and into the house. _They must be the boys_, I told myself. No mistaking they weren't cute. Strangely they all had a weird tattoo on their arm and that there were only four of them. Oh well, it doesn't matter to me. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling until I heard conversation downstairs.

"Hey, guys don't eat everything, I have a permanent guest and she's upstairs," Emily said.

"Oh yeah where is she I can't wait to meet her," said a strong voice. It must be Sam.

"Yeah you said she was staying here, you got a picture Em?" Another voice asked but not as loud as Sam's. It sounded like rustling in drawers until you heard chairs scraping on the floor, most likely getting up.

"Damn girl!" Said another voice. Then you heard two people hit his head. "What? She look's almost alike to you Emily, that's a complement."

"Guys," Emily said in a hushed tone. "Be careful around her. She's living her since her mother passed away. Go easy."

I quickly had to close my eyes before tears sprang out like a po-go stick.

"Corrine? Can you come down, I want you to meet some friends," Emily called out to me. _Well, they sound nice…enough._ I got up from my bed and made way over to the ladder. Down stairs I could already smell rain and mud from outside. I descended down the creaky ladder and smiled at everyone. I pulled my brownish black hair behind my ear and waited for someone to say something. But all I got was one of the guys to drop their muffin on the floor.

"Um, Corrine. I'd like you to meet Sam, my fiancé," Emily said rushing to my side to bring me closer to a huge guy. Although he was big, his smile was the thing that told me he's good for Emily.

"Hi Corrine, it's nice to finally meet you," Sam said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sam. I hope you're treating Emily well, from what I hear she really likes you."

"Yeah, more along than ever," said one of the guys at the table getting his friends to laugh. Emily pushed his head down playfully.

"And I'd like you to meet the bone heads, Jared, Embry, and Paul. Hey where's—oh shit!" Emily ran over to her stove in which came out black smoke. She opened the over with a cough as the smoke hit her face and tossed the burning muffins outside. "And those were my last blueberries too."

I took the opportunity to get into the woods. I ran "Hey, Em, I'll go get some more. I remember were the blueberry patch is. I don't mind."

"Really Rin? Thank-you so much, here's a basket." I walked to the door to get the basket when Emily was about to tell me something when something ran right into me. I stumbled back a few feet but my basket had fallen on the floor.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry," I said kneeling on the floor to get the basket

"No, it was mine I'm sorry," the guys said bending over to pick the basket up. I looked up to thank him but got lost in my words. He was almost as big as Sam but in a really cute way. He had warm chocolate brown eyes like brownie's and black hair that couldn't _even_ compare to the night sky. All my life I never found someone so beautiful. He stared into my eyes for a very long time and I felt like I could melt. I slowly moved my hair behind my ear. _No, no Rin. Like Emily said, they run a business. I shouldn't interfere. _

"Hey, there you are Jacob," Emily said leaning on the stove. "Where were you?"

Jacob looked at Sam intensely and shook his head. "Just walking around the forest a bit, you know, the usual."

"Well Jacob, this is Corrine. She's staying with me so I hope you all will make her feel like family." And before Jared or Embry could say anything Sam and Emily slapped the back of their heads.

"Corrine huh, I remember Emily telling us. It's nice to meet you," he said staring into my eyes. I smiled and shrugged.

"Nice to meet you to Jacob. Sorry to do quick intro's and leave but we've got a berry shortage and from what I hear from Emily, these guys won't last long." I'm glad I got everyone to laugh. It was kind of weird that Emily and I were the only girls in the room.

"Jake, why don't you go with Corrine and _help _her," Sam said with emphasis on the help. This was weird but everyone else seemed normal. Jacob nodded and smiled at me.

"Come on, we've got some work to do." And with that we walked out the door with whispers running around in Emily's kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Blueberries

The scenery of the forest behind Emily's house looked more like a fairy tale than a backyard. Kind of like a _Robin Hood _setting when he and Little John are walking through the woods. Only this was more real but looks like a magical fantasy. The way the light tried to stream down from the treetops and landed on the forest floor with the mist from the rain made it look even more like a fairy tale. The only problem was that it wasn't even close to fairy tale; it was reality. Though I could hold onto it for now because Jacob was walking along side me talking to me. _Me_. I never thought I would be able to talk to such a handsome guy like him. Bys back home never took a notice in me except when they'd ask for my help on a problem in French class. They were nice but never as inviting as Jacob.

"So I heard from Emily that you were coming from Texas. How are coping with this weather?"

"Well…I actually like it. I like the rain itself; I think because it helps me think," I tell him as I hopped over a stray log. "I like to write if I have any time. About random things, actually. Descriptive words are more my forte. And the rain just helps me focus." I looked behind at him and he was staring ahead of me. "Are you ok Jacob?"

"What? Oh yeah just…so do you write about anything else?"

"Sort of. I write music also. I play the piano. And there was a time in the eight grade I had to write a play. It got submitted into this big competition and I won second place." I was wondering what could be bothering him but before I could ask him he went on.

"So, I know so far, you like descriptive words, the rain helps you think, and you like to write music. A mix of Bach and Shakespeare huh?" He smiled at me and I laughed. I never thought of it that way.

"Ok, you got me there. But are you calling me an oldie? I still like things in this century you know."

"Ok them Miss Smarty, prove it. What are you interests?" He challenged me staring in my eyes again. I felt like the chocolate bar you but in the middle of a hot smore: gooey and melted and altogether sweet.

"Ok. I like music as in La Roux, Taio Cruz, and a little bit of Avril Lavigne." I looked back at him quick enough to see him staring at me. "Didn't your mom ever teach that staring at people is rude?" I asked him chuckling.

"Well, yes but you just seem to…glow. Like _really _glow." I stop and turn to him. We lock eyes for a second and I feel like a smore again.

"Maybe is…just the sun. You know it's has that kind of glow to it," I say shakily under my breath.

"You're probably right," Jacob said shaking his head and smiled again. "So, what else do you like?"

"Are you interrogating me?"

"No, just playing twenty questions," he declared as he got another laugh out of me.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked bending down to the blueberry bushes we had finally arrived at.

"What is your favorite color," he asked picking a blueberry from the shrub, throwing it up and catching it in his mouth. I think about it long and hard before I answer.

"I guess…red. But not just any kind of red; more of a dark red." We had the basket filled at the bottom now.

"Really? It's kind of strange. Most girls around here choose simple colors like blue and purple. Why red?" That was another hard question.

"Most of the other things I like are red actually. Big Red gum, raspberries, roses, poppies, strawberries. All kinds of things." He nodded putting another hand full of berries basket.

"Ok, red. So…writing, piano, and red. Anything else I can know?"

"I like to read, draw and occasionally cook. And, believe it or not, I like school. I get easily bored if I'm not at least doing something." Now it was my turn to make Jacob laugh. It was nice, sweet and musical.

"Well teachers at our school would love you," he added. "But it looks like my friends beat them to it." I chuckled and look at the basket which was now almost completely full.

"Well, they look like Sam in a really weird way so they are cute, I will admit but like Emily said you guys are usually doing some business. So I won't interfere." I looked at the basket which was now completely full. "So what about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

I watched as he pursed his lips and looked at the ground for a second. "Hey, I'm sorry if I…"

"No, no it's ok. Really, it is. There was this girl, but she liked another guy. We're friends right now but…I guess I can get over it." He added taking the basket from my hands. "We should get going. It's getting late." I could tell he's hurt. That he's hiding something. Something dark and deep. I wanted to go inside of him and make it better. I wanted to know him better. He'd already started to turn around.

"Well, whoever the girl was, she's missing one heck of a great guy." He stopped in mid step and turned around. He smiled. And I know what you're thinking. Big deal! He smiled at me. But it was a unique kind of smile. Something only you can really see if you look deep into the person. He really meant it, a real smile.

"Thank-you Corrine." And then we started to talk again. About his life mostly. His mom died when he's only a kid and his father disability. I'd yet to tell him about my dad. His likes and dislikes. He'd also told me that I could call him Jake. And when we got back to the house it nearly taken us an hour.

"Jake, you are a really cool guy. I'm glad we got to pick berries together."

"Well, the only difference from us is that you like school so that kind of makes you a nerd," he said jokingly. I pushed him playfully as we entered Emily's house. All eyes were on us.

"Finally," Paul said standing up along with Embry and Jared. "What took you guys so long?"

"I think they did more than just pick berries," Jared said waggling his eyebrows as they stepped around me. Note: they kept staring at me.

"We brought back the berries you idiots," Jacob said pushing Jared aside and putting them on the kitchen table. "See you later Emily, Corrine." He looked and smiled at me a little longer than needed to. I didn't mind a bit. As he went outside with Sam he told him something I couldn't hear. Sam just nodded as they caught up with the rest of pack. All of the guys were teasing Jacob, which I could tell.

I finally turned around to find Emily grinning at me. "What!" But instead of answering me she picked up the basket of blueberries and began to wash them. I rolled my eyes but replayed the hour of being with Jacob in my head. Over and Over until I write it down in my laptop and went to bed that night.


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Nightmare

AN: Ok so I'm going camping with my friends for the weekend so I'm updating soon. I'm glad more people are reading me story; it makes me very happy. So I think you'll be happy I'm updating so soon.

That night it happened again. My dreams. I've had them ever since my mom was sick in the hospital. I would be at Mimi's house and then be scared to go to bed. Mimi would say they'd go away soon but never did. Sometime I would manage to wake up before the screaming happened, but I guess they stopped for a week. I don't know what exactly happened, or what triggered it, but tonight was one of those nights.

I was outside her window in the hospital. Even though I don't know how I'm doing this because she's on the fifth floor. But hey, it's a dream right? Anyway, I'm outside her window looking in. She looks sick and the doctor comes in to check her chart and to talk to her. She doesn't say much but enough for him to nod and leave the room. After her leaves, I think about coming in until the door opens again. She doesn't see it but I do. He he's wearing a black long cloak with a hood covering his face. Almost like the grim reaper. My eyes go wide and I try opening the windows but the man closes them so quickly. He walks slowly over to her bed. Although I can't tell if he's walking because I can't see his feet. Anyway, I start to bag on the windows as hard as a I can but she can't hear me. She's just lying there looking at the ceiling. Then slowly the man reaches his hand right over her heart and she starts to gasp and clutch her blankets. I bag harder be he turns to m and put a finger over his lips. I bag harder when I see the monitor beside her go crazy fast. Doctors come in fast and try to do all this medical stuff and use the shock paddles to get her heart pumping. The man finally pulls his hand back and the monter goes blank. She stops clutching the blanket and leans her head on the pillow like she sleeping. The doctors put the paddles down and grab the charts to do the time of death and crap. I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I wipe them away to see the man look at me and back at the mother. In slow motion he pulls his hood back and I see his face. His cruel face of death. It's my father. And at this point, I'm screaming bloody murder.

I banging on the windows so hard I think they will break like the whole hospital will collapse. He just keeps grinning like he just won the Nobel Prize. I want to break the windows and wring my fingers around his neck. I scream louder with more anger and hurt. Then after much screaming I wake up. I'm in a cold sweat and clutching my comforter. My hair is sticking to my face and I feel like I'm on fire and breathing large heavy breaths. Emily comes running up into my room with a rope around her shoulders followed by Sam in boxers. I feel like I'm going to vomit.

"Corrine, are you alright? You where screaming and we came right up," Emily said turning on the lamp beside my bed and pulled my wet hair out of my face.

"And you were kind of screaming some…interesting words also. You have a vivid vocabulary Corrine," Sam said looking out the window. It was weird but I didn't want to think about it.

"I'm sorry. I thought they were gone for good but…"

"Rinny, what do you mean…wait. Are those the dreams Mimi was talking about?" Emily asked looking straight into my eyes. I looked away and looked at my clock. Four thirty in the morning. And I had to get up for school in four hours. "Corrine, you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"No, no Emily. It's ok. I want. I can go to sleep now. Whenever I had these…things it only happens once in the night. It's ok. Go back to bed," I reassured them. Emily sighed before hugging me one last tie and went down stairs. Sam, before going down, looked back at me.

"Corrine, even though we only just met, and I'm usually gone almost, I hope you'll like it here," he said half smiling.

"Thanks Sam. And I promise that I'll try and keep the cussing down in my sleep," I told him. He chuckled and went downstairs. I turned my lamp off and pulled the covers up to my chin. Downstairs I heard them both talking.

"I'll contact Jacob and tell him to look after Corrine," Sam told Emily.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"She sounds too paranoid as it is. She knows Jake better now; he'll look after her for now. Since I convinced Embry and him to go back to school, I'll get up at six to go to the school to change her schedule to match his. Don't give me that look Em. Ok, ok in some of his classes. Happy?"

"Thank-you," Emily said sounding happy and the creak of her door sounded as they went to sleep. I didn't want a babysitter, but it was Jake. He's nice and right now he's third on the trust lost so far. But like Sam said, some of his classes. Just so I can have my own life too. I felt my eyelids closing over my eyes as I went back to sleep. Finally, I can have something sweet to look forward to.

**AN: Ok, yes I know you hate me for ending it but I have to get to bed. But I promise, this is where it going to get good. Thank-you for reading my loyal reviewers, once I get back from camping I'll have a busload of idea's pouring out. It'll have a lot to do with nature and I'll have a pencil and paper to write things down. Don't worry and wish me luck that I won't have too many mosquito bites, thanks!!! **


	5. Chapter 5: Trip to School

I looked into my drawers the next morning. It was raining, big shock, and I had to wear something comfortable enough to go to school. It had only been four hours last time I woke up, and I was still freaked out by the dream. Sure I've had them all my life but it had stopped for a while and then suddenly come back. Weird, right? I finally settled for a green long-sleeved shirt with little white polka dots, faded jeans, and black high-tops. Over my shirt I put on my mom's pale gray jacket. It still smelled like her; lavender with magenta. I quickly had to pull my nose away before the water works started. I grabbed my book bag with all my things Emily had bought for me, but also my writer's journal just in case. I kissed my fingers and put it on my mother's forehead on my picture. _Love you mom. _

I walked down the stairs and was greeted by the warm smell of pancakes with peaches inside them and toast. I sat down to dish one to myself when Emily came in through the back with a bunch of apples in her arms. "Oh, you're down good. Help yourself, Sam left early to do some things." I wonder why. Hint of my sarcasm. I piled on the syrup as I poured into every corner of my plate. This was my most favorite part of the day _ever_.

"Thanks Emily. So how will I get to school?" I asked biting into my peach filled breakfast. Even though I knew that Jacob would pick me up (over heard from last night) I had to play along with everything.

"Oh, Jake's going to take you to school in his car. He said it was ok and didn't mind since he knows you already. I hope you too will have some classes together," Emily said placing the apples in a hanging basket above the stove. She's a good liar, even if I already knew what she was up to.

"Yeah, me too. Going to school with whole new people is kind of scary." Outside, a car rolled along the rocks up to the house and honked twice. I wiped my mouth and waved goodbye to Emily. "Look Jake, you didn't really have to pick me up." I said opening the door to get in.

"It's alright. I know it'll be hard for the first week or so. I'll show you around a bit." He said giving me the beautiful smile of his.

"How did you sleep? I read in the newspaper that if you slept well for at least half the night, you are guarantied to have a good day."

"I slept on my back Corrine," he said making me smile. "And were did you hear that?"

"Before I moved here, I read in a paper that some guy in New York city, I think Brooklyn, discovered it," I told him as we left the woods and onto the road. He had the windows down so I could smell the cold and dampness of the dew in the air. It felt so right here. But…I would do anything to be with my mother again.

"You alright Rin? You look sad," Jake asked looking at me for a brief second with concern. It looked so sweet I had to smile. At the same time the sunlight broke through the trees and hit me in the eyes. I had to shut my eyes but right before, I saw Jacob staring right at me not even looking at the road.

"Again, you are…glowing! It's amazing," he added then looked back at the road. I shook my head.

"Trust me, there's nothing special about me. It was just the sun that came out. Probably nothing more."

"Well I don't believe that. You are really special to me. And Emily and Sam. We all like you."

"I really don't know why. I'm really weird. I like things normal people wouldn't," I retorted.

"As in?"

"Ok…well…I love the way the light broke through the tree's and shone a circle on parts of the ground yesterday when we picked berries. I like when I near a brook and can hear the water bubbling or hit the little rocks so it make a noise like someone is talking. I love classical music, Bach, Tchaikovsky you name it."

"So you like unusual kinds of things," he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I'd say…unique. But unusual too. It would fit into that category," I told him pushing my hair back.

"We're almost at school. Are you ready?" Jacob asked. Actually, he did more than ask. He touched my arm and looked into my eyes almost reading me like a book.

"Emily," I said looking down. "Emily told you, didn't she? About what happened last night." I looked up at him and he was looking down too. "Well this is only a temporary thing. I'll be fine. I really will." I put my hand on his arm and he looked back up at me. I smiled with my teeth showing.

"You're glowing Corrine Sparks," he said to me quietly looking into my eyes.

This time, the sun wasn't anywhere near me.


	6. Authers Note: PLEASE READ!

**AU: Ok so I just put my fifth chapter (YAY) but I forgot to put in that I might write a new story that might be during Catch the Wind or after. So I was **_**very**_** bored so I decided to give you a hint of what story I might do…in this chapter! Ok so once you have read chapter five, start at were Corrine leaves the house and until Jacob first tells her she's glowing. Ok still stumped? Its ok it's not really a common movie. Ok, so the _Disney_ **_**movie**_** is set in 1899 but was filmed in the late 1900's. It mainly only has boys in the movie and only like three girls. So, now that you have gotten the hints, you might want to search them on Google. (It really does help.) And now if you have any guesses send me a PM. Who ever sends me the right answer or closest one, I'll give a shout out to you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading.**

**(P.S.- If you have any idea's for Catch the Wind, it is **_**very**_** much appreciated and if you do I'll also give you a shout out in the chapter. Thanks!!)**


End file.
